Croire en ses rêves
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Hamato Yoshi, ancien maître ninja, se retrouve contraint de servir de bonne à tout faire à ses anciens élèves et muté en rat. Rebaptisé Splinter et après avoir perdu sa femme et sa fille, il va tout faire pour cacher l'existence de ses 'enfants' tout en cherchant à s'échapper de cette prison. Pour redonner du courage à ses petits, il leur apprend une chose : Croire en ses rêves!
1. Prologue

_TMNT 2012_

 **Croire en ses rêves**

* * *

 _Voici ma première fiction TMNT avec les garçons comme étant des Tortues. J'ai longtemps hésité entre les différents univers, puis je suis partie sur celui de 2012 qui est l'un des meilleurs^^ Alors ATTENTION! Ici, nos tortues ne seront pas des ados de 15ans qui découvrent le monde mais des enfants de 6ans donc, ça ne se passe pas en 2012 comme la série mais en 2003 (l'époque où nos tortues auraient cet âge) et ce n'est pas ma version de leur enfance mais un autre univers, un AU^^ Enfin bref! Passons à l'histoire et voici son résumé et le prologue^^_

* * *

 **Résumé:**

Hamato Yoshi, ancien maître ninja, se retrouve contraint de servir de bonne à tout faire à ses anciens élèves maintenant dirigé par son rival. Un jour, il sauve cinq petites tortues d'un puissant mutagène, leur donnant forme humaine, mais perd définitivement son humanité pour celle d'un rat humanoïde.

Rebaptisé Splinter et après avoir perdu sa femme, sa fille et un de ses enfants mutants, il va tout faire pour cacher l'existence de ses ''enfants'' tout en cherchant à s'échapper de cette prison. Pour redonner du courage à ses petits, il leur apprend une chose : Croire en ses rêves !

* * *

 ** _Prologue_ **

**Hamato Yoshi :**

Il était une fois, au Japon, un clan très célèbre et admiré nommé le Clan des Célestes. Ce clan était l'un des plus grands du Japon et des plus proches de la famille royale. Leur spécialité était les arts martiaux ! Les ninjas du Clan des Célestes étaient les meilleurs de l'Empire et sans aucun doute du monde. Ils servaient souvent de gardes à la famille royale. Leur maître, qui enseignait les arts martiaux aux jeunes ninjas, était Hamato Yoshi, un homme certes très jeune mais très calme et très patient, passionné d'arts. Sa bibliothèque regorgeait de livres sur l'art de la renaissance, la peinture et les sculptures. Ses élèves l'appréciaient beaucoup et il était admiré par l'Empereur lui-même. Cela causa la jalousie d'un de ses anciens amis, presque frère, et élève : un homme nommé Oroku Saki. Lui aussi voulait devenir puissant afin de plaire à l'Empereur et peut-être devenir Empereur à son tour (car le vieux souverain n'avait pas d'enfants), mais son Altesse semblait avoir choisi Yoshi. Oroku Saki ne désirait plus qu'une chose : se dépasser de son rival et devenir maître du Clan des Célestes ! Il s'entraînait dure… mais jamais il ne dépassa le maître ! Il décida donc de déshonorer Yoshi et ainsi prendre sa place.

Lors de la visite de l'Empereur, Oroku Saki passa à l'action. Alors que chacun était agenouillé et s'inclinait devant le souverain, Oroku planta le kimono de Yoshi avec un poignard, le bloquant au mur. Lorsque le maître voulut s'incliner, il se retrouva bloqué.

« Eh bien, Hamato ! Qu'attendez-vous pour vous inclinez devant notre Empereur ! » grogne le garde.

L'Empereur restait neutre… mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoshi ne s'inclinait pas devant lui alors qu'il était le plus fidèle de ses ninjas. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, Yoshi saisit le manche du poignard, le retira de derrière son dos… et se retrouva menacer d'un sabre sous la gorge.

« Sale chien ! Tu voulais donc tuer l'Empereur! grogne le garde.

_Arrêtez ! Expliquez-vous, Hamato Yoshi ! déclare soudain l'Empereur.

_Il voulait vous tuer, sire ! s'exclame Oroku Saki. Je l'ai entendu ! Il voulait votre trône ! »

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer, chuchoter, grogner d'indignation. Ils se sentaient trahit par leur senseï et ne comprenaient pas comment il avait pu vouloir faire cela. Cela leur semblait impossible qu'il ait voulut commettre cet acte mais personne ne voyait pourquoi Oroku Saki mentirait ! Les lames de sabres des gardes sous la gorge, Yoshi ne put contredire les faits et se défendre. Il n'était pas un assassin mais toutes les preuves sont contre lui et il lui est impossible de contredire cet ignoble mensonge de son frère de cœur. L'Empereur resta neutre quelques instants avant de déclarer :

« Hamato Yoshi ! Pour avoir tenté contre ma vie, vous êtes déchu de votre titre de maître du Clan des Célestes ! Ton sort est entre les mains du nouveau maître de ton clan ! Clan des Célestes ! Votre nouveau maître est Oroku Saki ! »

Sur ses mots, l'Empereur sort, laissant le Clan avec leur nouveau chef. Yoshi était déshonoré par cette accusation dont il ne pouvait pas se défendre car ses principes l'empêchaient de déshonorer les membres de sa famille… même si c'était cette même famille qui le déshonorait. Il avait perdu son rang, la confiance de l'Empereur et il était accusé de tentative d'assassinat. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Oroku Saki ne comptait pas le bannir comme le ferait les autres maîtres Ninjas. Il voulait le déshonorer complètement.

* * *

Devenu maître du Clan des Célestes, Oroku Saki tenta d'égaliser Yoshi et de devenir même plus fort afin d'impressionner l'Empereur. Mais celui-ci semblait resté sourd à ces efforts. La rage prit alors le cœur du nouveau maître du Clan des Célestes et, laissant ses katanas coupés tout ce qui était sur leur chemin, il trancha le manche d'une torche qui embrasa ses vêtements, brûlant gravement son visage. Il décida alors que personne le verrait avec cette marque de faiblesse et porta constamment un masque de fer ainsi qu'un casque de samouraï et une lourde armure de métal avec des avant-bras armés de longues griffes tranchantes et redoutables qui lui donnait un air effrayant. Mais malgré cette armure, il était toujours très agile et il entraîna alors ses élèves à se battre pour commettre des vols et des méfaits. Il rebaptisa le clan le Clan des Foots ! L'Empereur ne pouvait pas interdire aux élèves de se rendre dans ce clan qui restait malgré tout le meilleur… mais il ne voulait pas que ces ninjas continuent à terroriser les commerçants. Il ordonna donc à Oroku Saki de quitter le Japon et d'entraîner ses élèves ailleurs. Aussi, l'ancien Clan des Célestes partit s'installer en Amérique dans la ville de New York.

Et leur ancien maître ? Hamato Yoshi servait désormais de servant à ses anciens élèves. Chaque jour, le clan et leur nouveau chef lui faisaient faire les sales besognes et le ridiculisaient sans arrêt, déshonorant encore plus l'ancien maître ninja. Il aurait pu fuir… mais il n'avait nulle part où aller, plus d'amis et aucune autre demeure que le Clan des Célestes même si cette vie était devenue un enfer ! Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il rencontra la plus parfaite des femmes.

* * *

 **Tang Shen :**

Tang Shen était une jeune femme d'origine Chinoise qui vivait à New York, dans le quartier de China Town, avec son oncle Japonais depuis la mort de ses parents. Étudiante en art, plus spécialement en peinture, la demoiselle avait rencontré Yoshi un jour en sortant de l'université. Ils s'étaient percutés au détour d'une rue et, après s'être excusé mille et une fois, l'inconnu s'était enfuit. La jeune japonaise avait été surprise, surtout que après s'être excusé en américain, il avait parlé en japonais ancien. N'aillant pas pu le suivre, elle crut ne jamais le revoir… jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne un jour dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université, lors d'un cours sur l'art de la Renaissance. Mais à la fin, il était partit sans avoir donné de fiches de présence et chargé de lourds sacs. Inquiète, elle l'avait rejoint et arrêté.

« Attends ! Si tu ne donnes pas de fiches de présence, tu seras renvoyé !

_Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. dit-il avec un sourire triste. De toute façon, je ne suis pas inscrit dans cette université. »

Tang Shen fut surprise… mais alors qu'il partait, elle tenta à nouveau de le suivre mais échoua une nouvelle fois. Elle décida alors d'espionner les allers et venues de cet homme qui venait visiblement du Japon, et d'un Clan si on se fie au kimono rouge qu'il portait.

Ils firent plus amplement connaissance un jour où la demoiselle, en essayant une fois de plus de le suivre, fut attaquée par des voyous qui la voulaient pour sa beauté. Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà dans la pire des situations possibles, l'homme au kimono était intervenu et avait chassé les agresseurs grâce à des attaques de Ninjutsu. Une fois la dame sauvée, il l'aide à se relever tel un gentleman.

« Vous allez bien ?

_Oui… merci… nous nous croisons souvent ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme sourit puis déclare :

« Je dirais plutôt que vous me suivez depuis quelques temps. »

Tang Shen fut d'abord surprise puis rougit violemment.

« Je pensais avoir été discrète…

_Si un ninja est incapable d'entendre venir ses possibles ennemis, c'est un homme mort.

_Tu es ninjas ?

_J'étais… je me nomme Hamato Yoshi.

_Enchantée… moi, c'est Tang Shen. »

* * *

Si Yoshi croyait encore aux contes de fées, il aurait crut en vivre un. Tang Shen et lui se retrouvaient chaque soir après les cours de cette dernière et se promenaient en parlant ensemble de tout et de rien, se liant d'abord d'amitié puis l'homme commença à ressentir autre chose pour elle. La jeune femme lui raconta que son oncle avait prit soin d'elle depuis le décès brutal de ses parents mais qu'elle rêvait de voir le monde, surtout le Japon qu'elle a quitté trop jeune d'abord pour New York. Il apprit également qu'elle pratiquait le Kung-fu (art maîtrisé par ses défunts parents) aussi bien que lui pratiquait le Ninjutsu et qu'elle aimait l'Art de la Renaissance autant que lui. Pris de confiance, Yoshi lui raconta alors qu'il était orphelin et que le Clan des Célestes l'avait adopté, l'élevant comme un des leurs avant de le nommer comme dirigeant. Il lui expliqua aussi la raison pour laquelle il était à New York et, seulement quand il ne pouvait plus reculé, il lui avoua qu'il n'était plus senseï mais bonne-à-tout-faire et qu'il n'avait même plus le droit de vivre dans la même demeure que ceux du clan. Les élèves l'avaient chassé dans les égouts, sous leur propriété, et il y avait aménagé une maison dans une vieille station météo abandonnée. Il avait appris à parcourir les nombreux tunnels des égouts pour aller plus vite dans la grande ville ce qui expliquait les nombreux échecs de filatures de la demoiselle.

« Yoshi, c'est horrible ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme si tu n'étais qu'un rat ! s'indigne Tang Shen.

_J'ai déshonoré le clan en essayant de tuer l'Empereur… soupire le senseï.

_Mais c'est faux ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Oroku Saki est un monstre qui te retient prisonnier ! Tu dois t'enfuir !

_Je n'ai nul part où aller et aucune famille. Personne ne peut me sauver ou me recueillir…

_Et moi alors ? Je t'aime, Yoshi ! » s'exclame la jeune femme, visiblement blessée.

L'ancien senseï fut figé par cette déclaration puis, soupirant malgré l'immense bonheur qu'il ressent, il ajoute tristement :

« Quel avenir aurais-tu avec un prisonnier, Tang Shen ?

_Ce que tu es actuellement m'est égal ! Tu es gentil, calme, sincère… je ne demande rien d'autre. »

Sans attendre de réponse de l'élu de son cœur, Tang Shen enlace ses bras autour de son cou et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle s'attend à être repoussée, elle est surprise de sentir les bras de Yoshi autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui et approfondissant le baiser.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tang Shen quitta la maison de son oncle pour vivre avec Yoshi. Certes, les égouts n'avaient rien de luxueux mais elle était avec celui qu'elle aimait. Puis, un jour que le Clan était occupé à autre chose qu'à surveiller leur prisonnier, les deux amoureux s'unirent dans la tradition Japonaise, même si l'union n'était pas officiel car Yoshi n'était pas rentré légalement sur le territoire New-yorkais. Et quelques semaines après, Tang Shen découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Le couple ne pouvait pas être plus heureux à l'idée d'agrandir leur famille même si le senseï se doutait que si son ancien ami la découvrait, il risquait de vouloir la détruire pour le faire souffrir. Pouvait-il être un bon père avec cette épée Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête ? Mais ses craintes s'effacèrent le jour où Tang Shen donna naissance à sa fille dans la vieille station météo où elle vivait avec son époux, avec lui-seul comme soutient. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis et le forcer à se rendre à l'hôpital aurait immédiatement attiré les soupçons de ses geôliers. Le bébé avait donc vu le jour dans les égouts, le 1er Février 1996*.

C'était une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme ses parents, au teint de porcelaine et au visage de sa mère alors que ses yeux étaient ceux de son père. Elle était si parfaite et harmonieuse qu'elle ne pouvait porter d'autre nom que Miwa, qui veut dire « Harmonie » en Japonais.

« Heureusement que tout s'est bien passé. soupire Tang Shen en berçant sa fille.

_Oui… tu as été merveilleuse, Tang Shen. sourit Yoshi.

_Tu crois qu'elle sera gentille ?

_Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très intelligente.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera quand elle sera grande ?

_Ce qu'elle voudra. Boulangère, institutrice, kunoichi… l'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Yoshi essaye de garder son sourire... avant de s'assombrir, inquiétant son épouse.

« Quoi ?

_Le plus dur reste à venir. Elle doit restée cachée de Oroku Saki. Si jamais il la découvre, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire…

_Nous sommes là, avec elle. Nous protégerons notre Miwa, Yoshi. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et en bonne santé.

_Oui, bien sûr. Son bonheur est le plus important… mais la vie dans les égouts n'est pas une vie rêvée… Miwa ne sera pas heureuse. »

Yoshi soupire en serrant les poings, retenant ses larmes. Sa fille serait obligée de restée cachée toute sa vie comme une fugitive, tout ça à cause de sa lâcheté. Tang Shen lui prend alors la main, le forçant à la regarder, et lui sourit.

« Yoshi… dès que je serais rétablie et dès que Miwa sera assez âgée, nous fuirons de cette prison ! Peut-être vers le Japon ! Quelques mois de plus et nous partirons d'ici pour toujours ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le senseï observe sa femme avec un regard étonné mais calme… puis sourit et embrasse son épouse, donnant son accord sans un mot. Quelques mois et lui et toute sa famille quitteraient cette prison pour une nouvelle vie !

* * *

 **La Mutation; 29 Septembre 1997 :**

En ce jour de septembre ensoleillé, alors qu'il rentre au domaine qui servait de base au Clan des Foots, Yoshi passe devant une animalerie et aperçoit des petites tortues dans un bocal. Vu leurs tailles, ce n'était que des bébés. À cette vue, il sourit et pense à sa fille. Miwa avait déjà bien grandie, maintenant âgée de presque 2 ans, et était assez vieille pour qu'ils essayent de fuir. Et ces petites tortues pourraient être les compagnons de sa fille, ses animaux de compagnie, ses amis. Sans aucune autre réflexion, il entre dans la boutique et achète les cinq, tous frères de la même couvée et qui, d'après le vendeur, refusaient d'être séparé. Mais peu de temps après, alors qu'il s'amuse à les observer, un homme en noir l'attrape, l'entraînant de force dans une ruelle. D'autres hommes semblables encerclèrent soudain l'ancien maître ninja, l'un d'eux tenant une étrange capsule contenant un liquide fluorescent bleu et vert.

« Kraang a passé un marché avec celui qui est connu comme ton chef ! Et celui qui est connu comme ton chef veut que tu saches que tu seras toujours sous sa domination et qu'il t'est impossible de t'enfuir ! Et Kraang va faire en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Yoshi se fige en comprenant. Oroku avait comprit ! Et il voulait le tuer et peut-être aussi tuer sa femme et sa fille !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il affronte vaillamment les hommes en noirs. Ceux-ci, bien qu'étrangement fort, ne purent rien pour l'arrêter. Mais par malheur, dans la bagarre, le bocal contenant les bébés tortues et la capsule étrange tombent sur le sol et se brisent en mille morceaux, libérant ce qu'ils contenaient. Seuls sur le trottoir, les petits reptiles se retrouvent couverts de l'étrange substance. Attristé par leur sort et aillant battu les hommes en noirs, Yoshi court vers les petits animaux, les ramasse et rentre à son repaire retrouvé sa famille, marchant sur la queue d'un rat dans sa fuite.

* * *

En le voyant revenir, couvert de liquide fluorescent, Tang Shen eu peur.

« Yoshi ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

_Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. soupire-t-il en lui tendant les tortues dans un mouchoir. S'il te plaît, tu peux t'en occuper ?

_Bien sûr. »

Yoshi s'enferme donc dans sa chambre pour se laver puis nourrit les rats qui lui servent désormais d'amis pendant que son épouse nettoie les petites tortues. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien maître ninja se sentit bizarre et, à sa grande stupéfaction, son corps subit une étrange mutation : une fourrure brune recouvrit son corps, des griffes et une queue lui poussèrent et son visage perdit son apparence humaine pour celle d'un rongeur, un rat ! Yoshi, à son horreur, était devenu un rat-humanoïde !

Le hurlement de douleur qu'il avait poussé lors de sa transformation alerte son épouse qui court le rejoindre. Tout deux s'observent, stupéfait, la jeune femme complètement effrayée et incrédule. Une fois la panique et la surprise passées, il comprit ce qu'y a dû se passer : le produit qu'il avait enlevé des tortues était un mutagène très puissant !

« Yoshi… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?….

_Je… je crois que mon maître nous a découvert… et… il a trouvé un moyen de me forcer à rester… en me changeant en monstre... »

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le regard effrayé de son épouse, le senseï tombe à genoux et se recroqueville sur lui-même, ses mains griffues couvrant son visage et sa queue s'enroulant autour de ses nouvelles jambes-pattes. Soudain, il sent les mains douces de sa chère Tang Shen qui lui prend le visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Ses yeux montrent la tristesse… puis un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Ce que je vois devant moi n'est pas un monstre, mais un homme effrayé qui vient de vivre une transformation étrange. Peu importe la forme que tu auras, le nom que l'on peut te donner et où tu peux aller, je resterais à tes côtés, mon tendre aimé. »

Sans un autre mot, elle dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de rat de son époux muté. Celui-ci la regarde, admiratif et rassuré. Et Miwa était trop petite pour pouvoir se rappeler de l'apparence originelle de son père.

* * *

Soudain, il se fige.

« Shen ! Les tortues ! Elles aussi ont été en contact avec ce produit ! »

Inquiets, Yoshi et Tang Shen se précipitent dans l'autre pièce du repaire, là où ils ont laissé les tortues avec leur fille,… et se figent : Les petits reptiles avaient pris l'apparence de bébés à la fois humains et tortues. Les petits observaient leur nouvelle apparence, intrigués, lorsque l'un d'eux remarque des mouvements dans le berceau à côté de lui. Il se met à ramper jusqu'au lit en bois où se trouve Miwa et s'aide des barreaux pour se redresser. Les parents observent attentivement les faits et gestes du bébé mutant… mais le petit se contente de sourire à la fillette qui gazouille en le voyant. Tang Shen soupire de soulagement. Ils n'étaient que des bébés. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés se rencontrer… à vrai dire, les bébés mutants n'auraient même pas dû existé.

La jeune maman s'approche de ses nouveaux bébés et leur sourit, attendri. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup mais, en même temps, ils avaient des petites différences.

Le premier (celui qui a remarqué Miwa) a la peau d'un vert tirant légèrement vers le bleu, ses yeux sont d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit. Il semblait réfléchit et le plus âgé du groupe, le leader.

Le deuxième est vert olive, a une tête légèrement plus allongée que les autres et des yeux bruns-rouges. Il semblait plus calme et serein que les autres, il était visiblement la tête chercheuse calme de cette petite famille.

Le troisième est d'un vert foncé qui contraste énormément avec les deux émeraudes qu'y lui servent d'yeux. Plus fort et plus carré que les autres, il semblait moins soumis, plus indépendant, un jeune rebelle.

Et finalement, bien qu'ils soient tous frères de la même couvée, les deux plus jeunes sont parfaitement identique ! Des jumeaux ! Ils s'observent avec intérêt, intrigué de voir à quel point ils se ressemblent : leur peau d'un vert plus clair que leurs aînés, des tâches de rousseurs un peu partout sur les joues et les épaules et leur grands yeux bleu bébé pétillant de malice. Ils étaient plus svelte que les autres du groupe.

Alors que son mari observe les petits avec intérêt (en particulier les jumeaux avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard), Tang Shen ne peut pas résister et sort Miwa de son berceau pour la présenter à ses nouveaux frères. Les six bébés se regardent avec intérêt, étonnés par leurs différences mais ils se sourient et s'inspectent en riant.

* * *

C'est à ce moment que l'un des petits, le premier à avoir vu Miwa, remarque Yoshi. Malgré l'aspect de ce dernier, il se redresse sur ses petites jambes neuves, sous les regards étonnés et admiratif de ses frères et sœur, et se dirige vers lui. Le maître ninja rattrape le bébé tortue en souriant. L'enfant le regarde de ses grands yeux bleu nuit en souriant puis se tourne vers les autres petits, semblant les inviter à l'imiter en silence. Les deux autres aînés se redressent, non sans mal, et s'approchent de l'ancien humain sous le regard attendri de son épouse et les rires de sa fille. Les trois petits lui sourient gentiment et babillent en tendant les mains vers lui. Yoshi leur rend leur sourire puis regarde les derniers petits, les jumeaux.

L'un d'eux est déjà debout et attend que son frère en fasse autant mais le bébé tente en vain de se redresser comme les autres. Après plusieurs échecs, il reste assis sur le sol, la tête basse, ses beaux yeux bleus brillants de larmes et il sanglote. Son jumeau le serre dans ses bras et regarde les autres petits avec les larmes aux yeux. Ils se dirigent vers leurs cadets et tentent vainement de les réconforter sous les regard triste de Tang Shen. Yoshi, attristé, s'approche de l'enfant en pleurs, le prend dans ses bras et le berce tendrement, veillant à garder un contact entre les deux jumeaux. Le bébé reptile se calme après quelques minutes, serrant fermement la main de son double, et lève ses yeux bleus vers le rat mutant et son épouse qui lui sourient. Doucement, le maître ninja pose le petit sur le sol et l'aide à tenir debout à côté de son frère mais il se met à pleurnicher car il a peur de tomber.

« Ne craint rien, mon petit. Je ne te lâcherais pas, sois en sûr. » promet Yoshi d'une voix ferme et douce.

Sous le regard étonné des rats qui vivaient dans les égouts et celui de sa famille, l'ancien humain aide le petit mutant à se tenir debout. Après quelques essais, le bébé réussit à rester en équilibre sur ses petites jambes sans aide puis, avec le soutien de Yoshi et de son jumeau, il parvient à faire quelques pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de persévérance, le petit arrive à marcher tout seul comme ses aînés. En souriant, les bébés jumeaux se mettent presque à danser puis vont se serrer contre Yoshi en gazouillant :

« Papa ! »

Les autres petits les rejoignent dans leur câlin et répètent ensemble :

« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! »

Yoshi se sent fou de joie. Ces petites tortues humaines avaient décidés de devenir ses enfants, de faire de lui leur père. Lui qui n'avait plus rien il y a quelques mois et qui croyait perdre tout en perdant son humanité, il avait toujours une magnifique épouse, une splendide petite fille et désormais cinq jeunes fils. Il avait une adorable petite famille.

* * *

Au bord des larmes, il serre très fort ses petits garçons dans ses bras sous le regard ému de Tang Shen lorsque…

« **Hamato ! Amène-toi, fainéant !** » grogne la voix d'Oroku Saki.

Les époux Hamato se mettent à paniquer. S'il découvrait l'existence des enfants, lui et le reste du clan les tueront, juste par plaisir de voir leur ancien maître ninja souffrir. Inquiet par cette possibilité, Yoshi les prend dans ses bras, les confie à sa femme et lui dit :

« Prend soin d'eux pendant mon absence ! Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

_Ne craint rien. Il ne leur arrivera rien. »

Les petits le regardent, intrigués, puis, sous leurs regards et après un dernier baiser à son épouse, le maître ninja court rejoindre ses anciens élèves… sans penser à sa nouvelle apparence. Lorsqu'il apparaît, les jeunes apprentis ninja reculent d'horreur et poussent des cris étonnés. Oroku, rebaptisé Shredder, le fixe d'un regard froid et dur. Le même regard que celui qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il regardait son rival. Mais il semble un peu étonné de le voir toujours vivant.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette horreur ? » grogne-t-il, d'une voix forte.

Yoshi regarde alors ses mains, se rappelant soudain qu'il a l'apparence d'un rat. Baissant la tête de honte, il répond :

« Je… j'ai été attaqué dans la rue par des hommes en noirs… ils avaient une capsule de produits chimiques… je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un mutagène… ce qui explique mon apparence… »

Il n'ose pas lever les yeux, de peur de croiser les regards effrayés ou moqueurs de ses élèves. Soudain, comme rassurés, les jeunes apprentis ninjas ricanent méchamment.

« Au moins, tu ne tenteras plus de t'échapper,… Splinter ! déclare Shredder. Maintenant, mets-toi au travail ! »

En soupirant, Yoshi commence ses corvées. Désormais, il avait tous perdu ! Il avait non-seulement perdu son apparence, mais également son nom ! Il n'était plus Hamato Yoshi… mais Splinter le rat ! Mais quelque chose gardait son cœur confiant : il avait encore quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il devait cacher au monde mais qu'il avait et aimait de tout son cœur : sa femme et ses enfants ! Sa fille et ses cinq fils !

* * *

 **Ultime Malheur :**

Hélas, tous changea quelques mois plus tard. L'automne arriva vite et il était froid et pluvieux cette année-là. Les égouts devinrent vite froid et humides, idéaux pour les maladies, et les bébés tortues tombèrent malades.

Splinter (ou Yoshi pour son épouse) soupire en caressant le dos d'un de ses fils qui est en pleine crise de toux. Toutes les petites tortues sont malades, toussent et pleurent constamment. À vrai dire, c'était un miracle que les Foots ne les aient pas encore repérer. À ses côtés, Tang Shen berce les jumeaux en larmes dans ses bras. La jeune femme semble sur le point de pleurer en voyant ses bébés adoptifs pleurer et tousser sous les effets de la maladie. N'y tenant plus, elle dépose les jumeaux dans le nid de couvertures qui leur sert de lit puis se lève pour enfiler son manteau et prendre son sac.

« Tang Shen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je vais chercher des médicaments ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser nos bébés souffrir plus longtemps, Yoshi !

_Mais, chérie… nous ne savons pas si les médicaments pour humains sont bons pour eux. Ils pourraient être semblable à du poison ou avoir des effets graves sur leur santé. Et nous ne pouvons pas les amener à un vétérinaire car ils se sont plus tout à fait tortues. »

La jeune japonaise soupire en lâchant la fermeture-éclair de son anorak et réfléchit. Enfin, elle déclare :

« Dans ce cas, j'irais demander des plantes médicinales chez un apothicaire ! Il y en a un à China Town et une de mes amies est médecin. Je pourrais trouver de quoi soulager nos fils en me fiant à ses conseils. »

Voyant qu'il ne peut rien faire pour arrêter son épouse, le rat mutant soupire et hoche la tête. Tang Shen sourit, l'embrasse amoureusement puis prend sa fille et un des jumeaux (le plus malade) afin de pouvoir dire tout les symptômes à son amie, accrochant les bébés dans une ceinture de soie, Miwa dans son dos et cachant le visage du petit mutant contre sa poitrine. Avec la promesse d'être prudente, la jeune femme sort de la tanière et s'éloigne dans les égouts en fredonnant doucement pour garder le jumeau calme pendant qu'il est séparé de son frère.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs heures que Tang Shen a quitté la tanière. Splinter regarde l'entrée, inquiet. Son épouse ne s'attardait jamais aussi longtemps normalement et là, elle avait un de leurs fils mutants. Elle n'aurait jamais prit le risque qu'on le découvre et que les New-yorkais appellent la police. Profitant de l'absence de ses bourreaux, partit à l'ambassade du Japon pour prendre des nouvelles de leur pays d'origine, le rat dépose ses fils dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et leur dit d'une voix calme :

« Ne bougez pas, mes enfants ! Restez ici et ne bougez sous aucun prétexte ! Je reviens vite ! »

Le plus âgé, celui aux yeux bleu nuit, le regarde avec des yeux papillonnant de fatigue à cause de sa maladie, mais il semble comprendre ce que dit son père et essaye de serrer tous ses frères dans ses bras pour les garder près de lui. Rassuré, Splinter rabat sa capuche sur son visage de rongeur et sort des égouts. Par chance, la pluie rend les rues plus désertes, rendant le camouflage du senseï plus efficace.

* * *

Inquiet, il se rendit dans tout les endroits que lui et sa femme aimaient : là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, le parc où ils se promenaient, la rue de la librairie et même le pont où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Faute de la trouver à ces endroits, Splinter décide de se rendre vers le quartier Chinois, sachant qu'elle devait normalement se rendre là. En chemin, il aperçoit les gyrophares d'une voiture de police. Intrigué, il s'approche en silence et observe ce qu'il se passe avec quelques curieux. Mais lorsqu'il voit la raison de cette agitation, il pâlit sous sa fourrure.

Dans une rue déserte semblable à celle où il avait été attaqué par les hommes en noir, sur le sol, une ceinture de soie avec des cerisiers brodés et un parapluie rouge. La ceinture et le parapluie de Tang Shen ! L'étoffe de soie est déchirée et couverte de sang ! Le rat se sent suffoqué, surtout lorsqu'il remarque un policier qui ramasse un shuriken avec le symbole des Foots. Ils avaient découvert qui était Tang Shen et ils les avaient tués, elle, leur fille et le bébé mutant.

Le cœur brisé, Splinter s'élance dans la foule, tête baissée pour cacher son visage, et récupère la ceinture et le sac de plantes médicinales avant les officiers avant de s'enfuir jusqu'à la demeure du Clan sous les cris des policiers et les regards effarés des passants. Là, il se cache dans les buissons et pleure en serrant tout ce qu'il lui reste de son épouse bien-aimée.

* * *

Mais soudain, une main attrape le kimono du mutant au cœur en pleur et le redresse, faisant tomber son capuchon et le forçant à cacher ce qu'il tient dans sa manche. Le rat tombe nez-à-nez avec Shredder et ce qui affole l'ancien senseï, c'est que le chef des Foots a les griffes de sa main droite et le visage sous son masque couvert de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, maudit rat ? rugit-il. Tu essayais encore de t'échapper ? Ton apparence actuelle ne t'a donc pas servit de leçon ? Tu as du travail qui t'attend et tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas ?! menace-t-il en montrant ses griffes sanguinolente. Foots ! Amenez-le à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un ne le voit ! »

Sans aucune forme de ménagement, ses bourreaux l'attrapent par les épaules, le ramènent à l'intérieur et le jettent sur le sol de marbre de leur demeure en ricanant, lui ordonnant de nettoyer la boue et l'eau qui dégouline de son kimono. Sans un mot, le rat qui semble avoir soudain prit plusieurs années se redresse, retenant ses larmes, et se met au travail en silence.

Lorsqu'il recouds les uniformes de ses bourreaux, Splinter en profite pour récupérer 4 bandanas : un bleu, un mauve, un rouge et un orange. Il les cache dans la poche de son kimono pour plus tard, sachant qu'il se devait de le faire maintenant, et continu ses corvées jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut tous fait, il retourne dans les égouts sous les railleries des jeunes ninjas et court s'enfermer dans son repaire, retenant les larmes qui menacent de couler. Lorsqu'il est sûr d'être seul et loin des regards, il éclate en sanglots. Son épouse, sa fille et un de ses fils avaient été tués par le Clan a qui il avait tout donné jusqu'ici. Essuyant ses larmes afin de ne pas montrer sa tristesse, il se rend dans sa chambre et trouve les quatre petites tortues restantes endormies, serrés les unes contre les autres. Splinter sourit de fierté. Ils lui avaient obéit et étaient restés bien sages dans la chambre.

Le rat anciennement humain observe, attendri, les enfants mutants endormis. Une photo de sa famille alors qu'il était encore humain lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Caressant le visage photographié de son épouse, il a l'impression de l'entendre dire : « _Prends bien soin des enfants._ »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tang Shen… je vais veillerai sur eux… et je trouverai un moyen de les éloigner de Oroku Saki. Je vais tout faire pour qu'ils puissent être libres même si ils doivent se cacher pour échapper à la folie des hommes... »

Malgré les larmes qui brouillent sa vue, Splinter se force à sourire. Son sourire, c'était une chose que sa femme adorait chez lui et elle lui disait qu'un sourire permettait de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Alors il se forcerait à garder le sourire pour elle, en sa mémoire, en celle de leur fille… et pour ses fils endormis à côté de lui.

Une toux rappelle au maître ninja la présence des petits. Le petit vert olive gémit dans son sommeil, gêné par la toux, forçant son père d'adoption à caresser son plastron pour le soulager. Tout en les regardant, Splinter se rend compte que s'il adoptait les bébés tortues, il allait devoir leur donner un nom. C'était une chose à laquelle lui et son épouse n'avaient pas pensé, se contentant de les appeler ''bébés''. Il s'assoit à côté d'eux et réfléchit à des noms… mais aucun ne lui plaît. Soudain, il remarque son livre sur la Renaissance, un cadeau de Tang Shen lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa passion pour cette période de l'Histoire. Il s'en saisit et le feuillette en silence. Parmi tous les artistes du livre, il en avait quatre préférés : Léonard de Vinci (dit Léonardo), Donatello, Michel-Ange (dit Michelangelo) et Raphaël. Il décide alors que ces noms seront ceux de ses enfants. Le premier fut nommé Léonardo, car il semble être le leader des petites tortues, et le deuxième Donatello. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avec les deux derniers, puis il nomme le petit dernier et survivant des jumeaux Michelangelo, car il ressemblait à un ange endormi, et le plus fort fut nommé Raphaël.

* * *

Il caresse alors délicatement la tête de ses garçons qui se réveillent les uns après les autres.

« Papa ! » gazouillent-ils en le voyant.

Ils se serrent dans les bras de leur père adoptif, fous de joie de le voir enfin de retour après une après-midi entière d'absence. Splinter leur sourit puis, entendant Raphaël tousser à nouveau, il décide de les soigner avec les plantes médicinales qu'il a pu récupéré près de l'endroit où sa femme avait perdue la vie.

Les plantes eurent un effet presque immédiat sur les enfants qui retrouvent leur sourire en sentant leur gorge être soulagée par les tisanes et leur nez débouchés par les inhalations. Voyant des couleurs revenir sur les visages maladifs de ses fils, le rat mutant sort les bandanas de sa poche. Les petits les observent, intrigués et admiratifs. Le petit Michelangelo saisit le bandana orange et s'amuse à le poser sur ses yeux en riant. Son rire est clair, joyeux, rempli de joie et de bonheur… un rire semblable à celui que Tang Shen. Cela fait sourire son père qui trouve l'innocence de cet enfant adorable. Gardant son sourire, il l'aide à attacher son bandana.

« Et voilà, mon petit Michelangelo ! » dit-il en nouant le tissu orange.

Le petit mutant le regarde, ses grands yeux bleus océan rempli de questions.

« Tu t'appelles Michelangelo, mon fils. C'est ton nom ! »

D'abord étonné, l'enfant se met à sourire et dit :

« Mikeylangélo ! »

Ses frères le regardent puis regardent Splinter, leurs yeux posant la même question : ont-ils un nom eux-aussi ? Le rat leur tend les bandanas restants et dit :

« Choisissez le vôtre et je vous dirais vos noms. »

Le premier, Léonardo, prend le bandana bleu et le jeune Raphaël se saisit du rouge. Donatello reste immobile, semblant laisser le destin choisir la couleur de son bandana. Splinter prend le tissu bleu et l'attache sur le visage de son fils en disant :

« Tu te nommes Léonardo, mon fils… »

Puis il saisit le tissu rouge et le met sur le visage du petit mutant en ajoutant :

« … et toi, tu t'appelles Raphaël. »

Il prend le dernier bandana, le mauve, et le glisse sur les yeux du dernier petit en déclarant :

« Quant à toi, ton nom est Donatello. »

Les quatre petits sourient à leur père, ravis d'avoir des noms et des bandanas tout neufs. Ainsi se rencontrèrent Splinter et ses quatre fils tortues, Léonardo, Donatello, Raphaël et Michelangelo.

* * *

 _Et voilà :) Très long prologue j'avoue... mais j'ai pas réussit à en faire un plus court et je trouvais sympa de le couper en plusieurs parties. Ah oui! La notification notée*_

1* Le 1er Février est la date de sortie de l'épisode « A New Girl in Town », l'épisode où Karai/Miwa apparaît pour la première fois.

 _Alors? Reviews svp?_


	2. Réveil de bonne humeur et nouveautés

_TMNT 2012_

 **Croire en ses rêves**

 _Encore un chapitre en partie. Je crois que ça va être quelque chose de courant... surtout pour les chapitres longs avec de nombreuses rencontres, etc... Enfin bref! Voilà le chapitre 1 avec nos petites tortues âgées de bientôt 6ans._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: Un réveil dans la bonne humeur et Nouveautés**_

 _Août 2003 :_

Six années ont passées depuis la mutation de Hamato Yoshi en rat et depuis la disparition de Tang Shen et Miwa. Désormais rebaptisé Splinter, le senseï ne pensait même plus à son ancienne identité. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était le bien-être et la sécurité de ses quatre garçons. Les bébés tortues avaient grandis et Splinter les entraînait à se défendre seuls. Ils leur apprenaient le ninjitsu et l'art du Ninja, c'est-à-dire l'art de rester invisible et de passer inaperçu. S'il faisait cela, c'est parce que ces petits curieux le suivaient parfois dans la demeure qui sert de QG au Clan des Foots. Ne voulant pas que ses fils soient pris par ses anciens élèves et malmenés, il leur apprenait ce qu'il enseignait à ses élèves lorsqu'il était encore chef du Clan.

* * *

Chacun des garçons avaient développés un trait de caractère particulier :

Léonardo était sans aucun doute le leader, celui qui dirigeait et guidait ses frères, sage et fort et qui les comprenait et savait les consoler en cas de besoin.

Donatello était la tête pensante, plus à utiliser son cerveau que sa force, il bricolait sans arrêt, faisait des inventions avec tout ce qu'il trouvait dans les égouts. Calme, scientifique et médecin en herbe, c'était lui qui arrivait à soigner les petites plaies et à faire des jouets avec les déchets.

Raphaël était le plus fort des trois mais également le plus rebelle, toujours à contester l'autorité, à grogner et à se plaindre d'être obligé d'obéir. N'osant jamais avouer ses sentiments, il était toujours en colère apparente et ne supportait pas perdre. Mais au font de lui, il ne voulait que prendre soin de ses frères même si être leader à la place de Léo lui plairait énormément et que l'autorité de l'aîné était souvent un sujet de disputes entre les deux frères.

Et enfin, le petit dernier, Michelangelo, était certainement le plus fragile des quatre. Il était plus petit et moins fort mais il était assez agile, se déplaçait rapidement et était toujours positif. Un grand sourire bariolait toujours son visage et ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours rieurs. Il aimait s'amuser, rire et passer du bon temps, chasser l'ennui et toujours sourire. Les combats étaient des occasions de montrer qu'il était doué… même s'il ne battait pas ses frères. Il avait besoin d'être toujours entouré par sa famille et semblait craindre la solitude. Splinter est certain que, inconsciemment, Michelangelo se souvenait de son jumeau disparu et ne voulait pas revivre une telle perte même si (à l'époque) il ne semblait pas avoir eu de mal à revivre. Le seul hic était Raphaël et sa perpétuelle mauvaise humeur. Ces deux-là se battaient souvent, pour un oui ou pour un non, juste parce que Mikey voulait jouer et pas Raph.

Toutes ces petites choses rendaient la vie de Splinter animée et joyeuse. Il avait même accordé des armes à ses garçons, de petites armes pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas mais assez pour qu'ils puissent de défendre. Léonardo avait eu un katana (bien qu'il s'entraîne en espérant pouvoir un jour en avoir deux), Donatello maniait le bo, Raphaël usait des saï et Michelangelo avait des nunchakus. Bien qu'ils ne se battent pas avec des vrais ennemis, les frangins appréciaient les entraînements. Ils pouvaient y montrer leurs forces et s'améliorer… mais Splinter ne pouvait pas toujours les entraîner. Ses corvées lui prenaient presque toute la journée et il n'avait que très peu de temps pour lui. Mais il utilisait tout son temps libre pour être avec ses enfants et pour les entraîner. Il cherchait même un moyen de s'échapper de cette prison. Un moyen pour s'enfuir et vivre libre,... même cacher mais libre avec ses fils.

* * *

Ce matin-là, alors que les véhicules commencent à rouler et à klaxonner dans les rues de New York, les bruits de la ville résonnent dans les égouts. Dans une vieille station météo aménagée en une petite maison, le silence règne encore. Les quatre petites tortues dorment paisiblement dans leur chambre, leurs bandanas soigneusement posés sur leur table de chevet, serrés les uns contre les autres. Un mouvement trop brusque du petit dernier, plongé dans son rêve, frappe violemment la tête de son aîné. Réveillé par le coup et avec sa mauvaise humeur presque habituelle, Raphaël frotte sa tête endolorie et grogne :

« **Dégage de là, Mikey !** »

Sur ses mots, il pousse son petit frère hors du lit. Le benjamin est brutalement réveillé et bascule mais, par réflexe, il attrape la couverture, ce qui fait tomber ses trois autres frères avec lui dans un grand fracas. Léonardo et Donatello sortent de sous le drap et l'aîné des quatre frères demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

_Mikey m'a frappé ! grogne le jeune grognon en émergeant à son tour.

_ **Hé !** Même pas vrai ! se défend le petit Michelangelo, qui se débat pour sortir du monticule de tissu.

_Ton poing m'a frappé tout seul !?

_Mikey a dû bouger en rêvant, Raph ! C'est possible ! explique calmement Donatello.

_Toi, le doc intello, on ne t'a pas sonné ! » râle le jeune rebelle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Michelangelo a réussi à s'extraire du tas de couvertures, attrape son bandana et l'attache sur ses yeux. L'imitant rapidement, ses frères enfilent à leur tour leur bandana.

Leur senseï leur avait offert ces bandanas il y a très longtemps. Tellement longtemps que leur petite mémoire d'enfants se rappelait qu'ils les avaient toujours eu. Et ils y tenaient beaucoup. C'étaient un peu comme leurs trésors ! S'ils les perdaient, c'était comme s'ils perdaient une partie d'eux-mêmes. Un peu comme leur senseï s'il les perdait. C'est lui-même qui le leur avait dit, après que Donatello et Raphaël se soient blessés en tombant dans un tunnel rempli de débris Donnie y avait perdu une dent, ce qui lui causait un écart dans la bouche, et la carapace de Raphaël avait été abîmé dans sa chute et maintenant il avait des écorchures partout sur la carapace et une fissure au plastron. Par chance, Splinter leur avait donné des soins, (surtout à Donnie qui avait soudainement attraper une forte fièvre) et les blessures étaient maintenant cicatrisées.

D'ailleurs, leur senseï dormait encore. Et comme tous les matins, les quatre petits se levaient en premier et allaient le réveiller… ou c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Splinter était toujours levé de bonne heure pour profiter d'un peu de tranquillité avant sa journée de dure labeur mais lorsqu'il entendait ses enfants, il faisait semblant de dormir pour leur laisser le plaisir de le réveiller. C'était une des choses qu'ils préféraient et il le savait. Le plaisir de ses enfants était une chose primordiale pour lui.

* * *

Alors qu'il médite tranquillement dans sa chambre, Splinter entend les chamailleries des garçons et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il retourne dans son lit. Grâce à l'ouïe fine que sa mutation en rat lui a donnée, il entend parfaitement tous ce que disent ses quatre petits protégés.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses ! Nous sommes réveillés et déjà d'attaque ! déclare Léonardo.

_Ouais ! Léo a raison ! admet Donatello.

_ **Booyakasha !** hurle fièrement Michelangelo, qui a fait de ce mot (prononcé un jour par hasard) son cri de guerre.

_Ouais, c'est ça ! Léo ceci, Léo cela ! C'est vrai que Léo est censé être le chef ! grogne Raphaël.

_Arrête Raph ! Je suis l'aîné, c'est pour ça que je suis celui qui nous surveille lorsque Senseï n'est pas là ! soupire la jeune tortue au bandana bleu.

_Et pourquoi tu serais l'aîné ? rouspète le jeune mutant au bandana rouge. Pour Mikey, y a aucun doute que c'est lui le bébé !

_Hé ! s'indigne le petit en orange.

_C'est moi le plus fort ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais une tête de plus que moi que tu es forcément plus vieux !

_On fait presque tous la même taille, Raph ! Si c'est la taille qui comptait, Donnie serait l'aîné ! Mais c'est moi le plus responsable de nous quatre ! Tu es irresponsable, râleur et grognon ! Tu n'es pas un leader ! Tu es juste un gros prétentieux !

_S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous disputer ! » supplie le jeune savant au bandana mauve en se bouchant les oreilles.

Mikey, comme lorsque ce genre de disputes éclate, reste assis sur le sol, les yeux fixant tour à tour Raph ou Léo.

* * *

Finalement, agacé comme Don, il tente de calmer les mœurs. Avec son grand sourire de gamin, il s'exclame :

« Dites ! Et si on allait réveiller Senseï ! »

À cette proposition de leur petit frère, les deux bagarreurs cessent leurs chamailleries.

« Flûte ! Notre dispute l'a peut-être déjà réveillé ! s'inquiète Léo.

_Tu plaisante, j'espère ! ricane Raph. Il a un sommeil de plomb !

_Je ne pense pas. déclare Donnie. A mon avis, ses oreilles entendent mais son cerveau décide si, oui ou non, il doit se réveiller.

_Il peut faire ça ? s'étonne son cadet.

_Tu sais, Mikey, le cerveau est tellement compliqué ! Je ne comprends même pas tout ce qui est écrit dans les livres de senseï.

_C'est bon, le doc ? T'as assez étalé ta science et embrouillé Mike ? bougonne le jeune râleur.

_Il ne m'embrouille pas, Raphie !

_Bon ! Alors on y va ou vous préférez attendre que Senseï se réveille tout seul ! sourit Léo en se levant.

_Je serais le premier ! rigole Mikey en se levant et en quittant la chambre.

_Hé ! C'est de la triche ! »

Raphaël se lance à sa poursuite, rapidement suivit par Léonardo et Donatello. Les quatre frères se lancent en riant dans une course poursuite et entrent dans la chambre de leur senseï. En les entendant, Splinter ferme les yeux et se force à ne pas sourire. A peine dans la chambre, Michelangelo se jette sur le lit du senseï et lui secoue l'épaule.

« Debout, senseï ! Il faut se réveiller ! » chantonne-t-il joyeusement, comme à son habitude.

Ses frères montent à sa suite et secouent leur senseï pour le ''réveiller'' en chantonnant la même phrase. Ne pouvant se retenir de sourire plus longtemps, Splinter ouvre les yeux et se redresse pour prendre ses enfants dans ses bras. Il assoit Michelangelo sur ses genoux et invite ses autres fils à le rejoindre. Une fois qu'ils sont tous installé confortablement, Splinter leur demande :

« Avez-vous bien dormit, mes enfants ?

_Oui senseï ! Le réveil a été un peu brutal mais sinon nous avons eu un sommeil paisible. sourit Léo.

_Paisible ? Mikey me donne un coup de poing dans le nez et t'appelle ça paisible ? grogne Raph.

_J'ai même pas fait exprès ! se défend le petit dernier.

_Raph ! Je t'ai dit que Mikey a dû bouger en rêvant ! intervient Don. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

_Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, Michelangelo ? s'inquiète Splinter.

_Non… ça devait être un des deux habituels. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

Splinter reste perplexe.

* * *

Depuis qu'il sait parler, Michelangelo lui racontait souvent les deux mêmes rêves.

Le premier était dans un monde étrange peuplé d'êtres mi-animaux comme eux où la Paix semblait régner et où il rencontrait un ami qu'il nommait Haruki (ami avec qui il parlait parfois dans la journée) et ensemble, ils voyageaient dans cette Vallée paisible et jouaient sans soucis. Splinter avait été surpris car cette description lui rappelait un endroit qu'il avait connu étant jeune (à peu près l'âge de ses enfants) mais il est maintenant persuadé que cet endroit et cet ami était inconsciemment une façon pour son cadet de rester en contact avec son jumeau décédé et de vivre libre alors qu'il était enfermé.

Le second était celui qui inquiétait le plus le senseï. Michelangelo semblait voir avec précision le Royaume de l'Empereur alors qu'il n'y avait jamais été et que leur père ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Il y voyait une bataille violente entre le Clan des Foots et les Ninjas du souverain. Il voyait aussi Splinter se battre contre Shredder. Et le plus étonnant, il voyait toujours la même petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux qui appelait à l'aide et qui était perdue au milieu de la bataille et une autre aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bridés d'un noir profond qui, elle, se battait comme un ninja. Ses frères disparaissaient entre les combattants et lui se retrouvait complètement seul et soudainement face à Shredder. Il se réveillait toujours à ce moment-là, trop effrayé.

* * *

Mettant ce détail de côté, Splinter déclare :

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Allez-vous entraîner pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner. »

Les quatre garçons sourient, s'inclinent comme leur senseï leur a appris, sortent de la chambre et se rendent dans le petit dojo où ils s'entraînent. Splinter les écoutent rire et se chamailler tout en leur préparant leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Léonardo nettoie la vaisselle avec Splinter pendant que les trois plus jeunes s'occupent. Raphaël est allongé sur le sol, face à une tortue bien normale qu'il a trouvé dans les égouts et s'amuse à lui donner des feuilles de salade. Nommé Spike, le reptile était devenu son animal de compagnie. Il était très rare de voir Raph sourire en temps normal, mais avec Spike, il souriait beaucoup et il se confiait souvent à lui, sachant très bien que son ami le comprenait et qu'il ne pourrait pas répéter ce qu'il lui disait. De leur côté, Donnie et Mikey étaient sur le canapé et jouaient avec les figurines que le plus jeune trouvait dans les égouts. Là, ils s'amusaient avec les dinosaures en plastiques du cadet et mimaient un combat titanesque. Splinter les observe du coin de l'œil en souriant.

Soudain, Mikey se jette sur Donatello en rugissant et les deux petits basculent et tombent sur le sol. Au lieu de s'énerver, la jeune tortue savante éclate de rire avec son cadet et le chatouille, le faisant rire aux éclats. C'était un son que tous adoraient, surtout Splinter. Le rire de son cadet était semblable à mille petites clochettes harmonieuses, un rire si semblable à celui de Tang Shen et Miwa… mais Michelangelo était loin de le rendre triste. Il était le soleil qu'il avait crut perdre avec sa femme et sa fille et il lui permettait de surmonter les obstacles que les Foots s'amusent à dresser devant leur ancien senseï. Raph secoue la tête, à la fois ennuyé et amusé par ces rires, et lève les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Spike. Mikey le remarque puis, se redressant, il crie :

« **Attention ! Attaque de T-Rex volant !** »

Raph se retourne vers lui et se prend le tyrannosaure en plastique que son petit frère vient de lancer en plein visage. Splinter et Léonardo se retournent lorsque Raphaël hurle en recevant le jouet. Amusés, Donnie et Mikey éclatent de rire. Étant à côté de leur senseï, Léo étouffe son rire derrière ses mains mais il est évidemment très amusé, comme leur père. Raph, lui, ne rit pas du tout. Serrant furieusement le jouet dans sa main, il se redresse et fusille son frère du regard. À cet instant, les rires de Michelangelo l'énervent au plus haut point. Furieux, il jette le jouet et se rue sur son frère en hurlant :

« **Toi, t'es une tortue morte !** »

Mikey ravale son rire et hurle en s'enfuyant… sauf que son aîné le rattrape et les deux cadets se battent à coup de poing. Léonardo et Donatello tentent en vain de les séparer et se prennent des coups, puis Splinter intervient et attrape son plus jeune fils, le mettant à l'abri dans ses bras. Devant le regard de son senseï, le jeune rebelle baisse la tête.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose, une voix hurle :

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-dedans !?** »

Splinter et les garçons se figent c'est un des ninjas du Clan des Foots. Rapidement, les petits s'enferment dans le dojo et Splinter va à la rencontre du jeune ninja. Celui-ci porte un masque noir qui cache son visage.

« Qu'est-ce c'était que ces cris ? On aurait dit des enfants ! grommelle-t-il.

_Des enfants ici ? Vous vous êtes sûrement trompé, jeune homme. répond calmement le rat mutant.

_Alors c'était quoi ces cris ?

_Sûrement de jeunes garnements qui jouent dans la rue. Vous savez, quand c'est petit, un enfant crie très fort. »

Le jeune ninja ne semble pas convaincu mais il doute qu'un enfant puisse rester cacher ici très longtemps. Un enfant bouge et fait beaucoup de bruits. S'il y en avait, ils les auraient déjà repérés. Grognant, le ninja fait demi-tour et dit :

« Tu ferais mieux de monter rapidement ! Maître Shredder risque d'avoir bientôt besoin de toi ! »

Splinter s'incline respectueusement puis retourne dans le repaire, dès que le ninja est remonté à la surface.

Une fois seul, il soupire de soulagement et les garçons sortent du dojo. Ils baissent tous la tête et disent :

« Désolé senseï… »

Splinter les regarde et sourit, attendri. Le jeune Raphaël s'approche doucement et marmonne :

« Pardon senseï… je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… »

Son père s'agenouille devant lui et dit en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Le plus important est que vous ne soyez pas découvert. Vous avez fait beaucoup de bruits ce matin mais vous êtes saufs et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Les quatre garçons sourient et se serrent dans les bras de Splinter. Celui-ci les serre tendrement puis se redresse.

« Cette dispute et votre réveil brutal de ce matin m'ont monté que vous commencez à avoir besoin d'indépendance aussi, je pense qu'il va vous falloir des chambres individuelles.

_Des chambres pour chacun de nous ? sourient Michelangelo et Raphaël.

_En effet ! Vous commencez à avoir besoin espace. Voilà ce que je vous propose : pendant la journée, vous irez dans les salles qui n'ont pas été aménagées, vous choisirez celle que vous préférez et ce soir, je vous aiderais à les arranger. Cette nuit, vous dormirez encore dans votre vieille chambre, mais demain, vous aurez chacun la vôtre.

_ **YEAH !** » hurlent les garçonnets en sautant de joie.

Splinter leur sourit puis regarde la pendule. Il était 8h30 et les ninjas du Clan des Foots devaient déjà préparés ses besognes.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Soyez sages, restez cacher dans le repaire et restez vigilants ! Léonardo, je te confie tes frères ! Veuille bien sur eux ! Donatello, essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit si tu bricole dans ton petit laboratoire. Raphaël, essaye de ne pas te mettre en colère comme tout à l'heure. Utilise ton punching-ball, comme je te l'ai appris. Michelangelo, je te demanderais de ne pas faire trop de farces et de ne pas ennuyer tes frères. Est-ce clair ? »

Les quatre petits hochent la tête en souriant. Splinter leur répétait souvent la même chose, mais ils savaient se faire discrets car ils ne devaient pas être découverts par les membres du Clan des Foots. Après un dernier câlin, le rat mutant sortit du repaire et remonta dans la demeure de ses bourreaux pour sa nouvelle journée de labeur. Malgré cela, il se sent heureux car lui et ses fils ont eu un début de journée joyeux, dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

 _Les O'Neil :_

Splinter avance silencieusement dans les rues, sacs de provisions en main et le capuchon de son kimono rabattu afin que personne ne voit son visage. Comme chaque fois qu'il sortait en ville pour faire les courses pour ses bourreaux et, de manière cachée, pour ses enfants, il tâchait de se dépêcher de rejoindre les égouts près du repaire. Personne ne faisait attention à lui dans la grande foule. Il était un New-yorkais parmi tant d'autres. Il appréciait ces rares sorties qu'il faisait. Cela lui permettait de s'aérer l'esprit même si il regrettait les moments semblables qu'il passait avec Tang Shen. Son épouse lui manquait terriblement.

Soudain, il entend les cris effrayés d'un enfant. Une petite fille d'après la voix. Se sentant touché car il avait perdu sa fille il y a des années, le cri de peur de cette enfant le blessait presque comme si on s'en prenait à ses enfants. Se glissant discrètement dans une bouche d'égout non loin, il dépose ses sacs puis remonte vers la surface pour aller aider la petite. Lorsqu'il arrive sur les lieux, son sang se glace. Dans la petite ruelle, un homme et sa petite fille sont attaqués par cinq hommes en costumes. Des hommes semblable à ceux qui échangeaient le mutagène qui les a mutés, lui et ses garçons. Splinter serre les poings. Depuis que Shredder était devenu chef, les ninjas du clan devenaient des racailles sans honneur qui se battaient et détroussaient tout le monde et ils fréquentaient ces hommes étranges. S'ils le reconnaissaient, il mettait la vie de ses petits en danger. Mais cette fillette et son père avaient besoin d'aide.

Sortant la ceinture de Tang Shen qu'il garde toujours avec lui, il cache son visage, fait en sorte que son capuchon ne puisse pas tomber et se dirige vers les hommes en noirs. Comme jadis, Splinter parvient à les vaincre grâce à la maîtrise de l'art du ninja. Dans la bataille, l'un des hommes à assommer le père pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie et un autre a attrapé la petite qui hurle en se débattant. Splinter n'a pas d'autres choix. Il utilise une de ses attaques fulgurantes et assomme les ravisseurs, attrapant la fillette avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Une fois les agresseurs paralysés, le rat se saisit de l'homme inconscient et dit à la petite :

« Suis-moi sans crainte, mon enfant ! Je vais vous aider, toi et ton père. »

La petite fille n'a pas d'autre choix. Elle suit cet inconnu qui vient de la sauver jusque dans les égouts. Portant son père sur une épaule, il récupère des sacs qui traînaient et avance silencieusement dans les longs tunnels. Sans qu'elle puisse voir son visage caché par un tissu en soie, elle demande :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

_Ce n'est pas important. Ton père a besoin d'aide pour le moment. »

La fillette baisse la tête et continue d'avancer silencieusement… avant de déclarer:

« Moi, je m'appelle April ! April O'Neil ! »

Splinter lui sourit derrière son masque puis répond :

« Je m'appelais Hamato Yoshi mais désormais, on me nomme Splinter.

_Vous avez changé de nom ?

_Sans mon accord, petite April… sans mon accord… »

April ne comprend pas bien. Curieuse et effrayée à cause de l'attaque, elle suit cet homme bizarre à qui on a donné un nom qui ne lui appartient pas. Il la conduit dans une vieille station météo désaffectée aménagée comme une maison souterraine, dépose son père sur un canapé et dit :

« Reste là et ne bouge pas ! Soit silencieuse car si ils t'entendent, ils viendront et te feront du mal ! »

April reste muette et regarde son sauveur sortir du repaire.

* * *

La petite rouquine regarde l'entrée pendant quelques minutes avant de regarder autour d'elle. Curieuse, elle avance dans la demeure et observe en jouant avec ses nattes. Tout était propre et soigné malgré qu'ils soient dans les égouts, certains objets rappelaient le Japon ou des documents étaient écrits en japonais. April ne savait pas les lire mais elle en avait déjà vu dans la boutique d'antiquité de son grand-père.

Soudain, son pied heurte quelque chose. Elle baisse les yeux et voit un train fait avec des vieilles canettes de soda et des roues de petites voitures. Le travail est très réussit mais elle ne comprend pas la présence de ce jouet dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'enfants. Un peu plus loin, elle trouve des figurines en plastiques, des dessins d'enfants et quelques livres imagés. Étonnée, April suit la petite piste laissée par les jouets. Ils la mènent jusqu'au dojo. Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte, elle entend des mouvements à l'intérieur… mais elle trouve la salle vide. Intriguée, elle entre dans la salle d'entraînement Japonaise mais il n'y avait rien sauf quelques armes et des tapis pour amortir les chocs avec le sol. Rien qui explique la présence de jouets.

Soudain, alors qu'elle explore la salle, April manque marcher sur une petite tortue qui mange tranquillement une feuille de salade. Amusée, elle se baisse et tend la main pour la toucher… lorsqu'un saï se plante dans le sol à quelques centimètres de sa main. Effrayée, la petite fille se relève et recule… avant de se cogner dans un tapis. Alors qu'elle tente de l'empêcher de tomber, une petite main verte à trois doigts recouvre la sienne en retenant le tapis. Les yeux écarquillés, la fillette tombe nez-à-nez avec une petite créature verte légèrement plus grande qu'elle aux grands yeux bruns et au bandana mauve. Elle l'observe de la tête aux pieds et voit qu'il s'agit d'une tortue humaine un mutant ! Effrayée, April hurle, faisant hurler la jeune tortue devant elle. La rouquine recule, trébuche dans la tortue normale qui s'est caché dans sa carapace, s'étalant sur le dos de tout son long par terre, et elle aperçoit trois autres mutants : un avec un bandana bleu, un avec un bandana rouge et le plus petit avec le bandana orange. Elle hurle de peur, causant la peur du plus petit qui hurle à son tour avant de courir se serrer contre le mutant au bandana violet. Se redressant, elle recule pour s'éloigner des petits mutants qui semblent effrayés par elle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et un rat mutant entre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

April hurle à nouveau. Où avait-elle atterri ? D'où venaient ces monstres ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle et de son père ? Allaient-ils les dévorer ? D'abord ces hommes qui s'en prenaient à son père, maintenant des mutants comme dans les films ?

* * *

Soudain, une voix grogne :

« **C'est quoi ce bordel ?!** »

Les quatre tortues et le rat se figent. Le rongeur ferme la porte alors que les quatre petits vont se cacher près d'April. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à hurler, les deux mutants aux bandanas bleu et rouge plaquent leur main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Le plus petit est dans les bras du grand en mauve (qui semble tout aussi effrayé) et tremble.

« Je t'en prie, ne crie pas ! Ils nous tueront s'ils nous trouvent ! » supplie le jeune en bleu.

La fillette les regarde, apeurée, mais hoche la tête. Dans le silence, les enfants entendent Splinter et un autre homme.

« **Les cris venaient de ta tanière !**

_Quelque chose a dû allumer ma vieille télévision. Un rat ou un autre habitant des égouts.

_ **Tu commences à m'emmerder, Splinter !** J'espère que tu ne te joue pas de nous et nous roule pas dans la farine !

_Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'en coûterait. »

Après quelques minutes de silence atrocement longues pour les petits, des pas semblent s'éloigner et d'autres se rapprochent. Le rat humain entre dans le dojo et s'agenouille devant les enfants.

« Mes fils, vous n'avez rien à craindre d'April. Cette petite et son père ont été attaqués par les associés du Clan.

_ **Oh les bâtards !** s'exclame le petit en rouge.

_Raphaël ! gronde celui qu'April reconnaît comme son sauveur grâce à la voix.

_Pardon, senseï…

_Ma petite April, je sais que nous sommes différents de toi et des autres humains, mais nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »

La fillette regarde Splinter puis les quatre garçons tortues. Ils la regardent tous bizarrement, soit avec curiosité, soit avec peur. Se tournant vers Splinter, ils l'interrogent du regard. Le rat sourit et répond :

« Elle va restée quelques temps avec nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre ce que le Clan peut vouloir à elle et à son père.

_Hai, Senseï ! » répondent-ils en cœur.

Le jeune mutant en rouge se relève, récupère la tortue normale et l'éloigne lorsque…

« **Raphaël !** Ce serait poli que tu te présentes à notre jeune invitée ! » gronde gentiment le senseï.

Le mutant soupire et rejoint les autres. Splinter fait les présentations :

« April, je te présente mes fils : Léonardo… »

Le jeune mutant au bandana bleu la salut d'un geste de tête et d'un sourire.

« Raphaël… »

Le jeune au bandana rouge lui fait un rapide signe de main avant de montrer la tortue qu'il tient.

« Lui c'est Spike. »

Splinter sourit puis continu les présentations.

« Donatello… »

Celui au bandana mauve rougit et la salut en souriant nerveusement.

« …et le petit dernier, Michelangelo. »

Le petit au bandana orange reste caché derrière Donatello. Il semblait avoir peur d'April, presque plus qu'elle n'avait peur de lui. Cela la fait sourire et elle s'approche du petit qui cache son visage dans la poitrine de Donnie. Les garçons et Splinter sourient à cette réaction inhabituelle du plus jeune.

« Tu es plus bavard d'habitude, Michelangelo. déclare Splinter en s'approchant de ses fils. Est-ce April qui te fait peur ? »

Le petit hoche la tête sans lâcher son frère qui lui caresse la carapace pour le réconforter. Donnie et Léo se retiennent de rire et Raph lève les yeux au ciel avant de donner un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Allez ! Elle va pas te manger, Mikey !

Mikey risque un timide regard vers elle. April est émerveillée par la pureté du regard du petit mutant. Ses yeux étaient bleu bébé.

« Salut Mikey ! » dit-elle gentiment.

Effrayé par cette proximité avec la petite humaine, Mikey lâche son frère et sort vite du dojo. La rouquine semble surprise mais ce n'est rien en comparaison des frères du petit au bandana orange.

« Ne craint rien, April. sourit Splinter. Tu es la première humaine que Michelangelo rencontre. C'est pour ça qu'il a peur.

_Viens ! On va te faire visiter le repaire ! » propose Léonardo en prenant la main de la fillette.

April sourit, prend la main de Donnie qui rougit puis ils avancent dans le repaire suivit par Raphaël qui tient Spike dans ses bras. Splinter sourit en voyant ses fils fiers de leur maison. Seul Michelangelo semble effrayé par cette petite nouveauté.

* * *

 _Voilà le premier chapitre :) Alors? Review svp?_


	3. l'Ami Invisible

_TMNT 2012_

 **Croire en ses rêves**

 _Voilà le chapitre 2! cette fois en un seul morceau^^_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : L'ami invisible_**

April sourit en regardant les garçons qui lui présentent chaque pièce de leur repaire. Elle les trouvait marrant. Ils voulaient tous lui montrer des choses et qu'elle devienne leur amie. Après tout, ils vivaient seuls dans les égouts avec leur père et n'avaient pas d'amis. Une petite humaine était une connaissance inespérée ! Le seul à rester loin d'elle, c'est le petit dernier. Il semblait avoir peur d'elle. Et April le comprit lorsque les garçons lui expliquèrent que leur père (et senseï) était prisonnier du Clan des Foots (des Ninjas qui trafiquaient avec ceux qui les avaient attaqués) et qu'ils devaient restés cacher pour ne pas être tuer. Le petit Mikey avait donc grandit dans la peur des humains. Et même si April avait plus ou moins son âge, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire confiance. Il les craignait trop !

Lorsqu'elle eut finit la visite, April rejoignit le salon avec les autres pour trouver leurs pères respectifs en train de parler (Splinter cherchant à calmer Kirby O'Neil) et le dernier membre de la famille Hamato. Assis sur un cousin, Mikey lit une bande-dessinée trouvée dans les égouts mais encore en bon état. Il peinait à lire tout seul mais Donnie était avec l'étrangère. Il se refusait à lui donner un nom. Leur père leur avait appris à se méfier des Hommes alors pourquoi deviendrait-il ami avec elle ? Il voulait des amis... mais il avait peur des Humains... Mâchonnant une sucette, il observe les dessins et tente de déchiffrer les paroles. L'avantage des BD, c'est que l'histoire se comprend aussi bien avec les images qu'avec les dialogues. Et, au pire, il pouvait inventer sa propre histoire avec les images.

* * *

Soudain, quelqu'un se penche au dessus de son épaule. Levant les yeux, il voit une petite tête pâle souriante aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux : April ! Mikey sursaute et s'éloigne en serrant sa BD contre lui. Il la pose sur la petite table puis court se cacher derrière le fauteuil où il s'assoit sur le sol, gardant toujours un œil sur l'Humaine. April le regarde d'un air désolé. Elle lui faisait si peur que ça ? Donnie s'approche d'elle et dit pour la rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, April ! Il s'y fera ! Il lui faut juste un peu de temps mais connaissant mon petit frère, vous allez bientôt être meilleurs amis. »

Il sourit, dévoilant son écart de dent, faisant sourire April qui l'embrasse sur la joue, le faisant abondamment rougir.

« Merci Donnie. »

Alors que les paternels et les autres frères rient discrètement à la réaction de Donatello, Mikey fronce les sourcils, visiblement énervé. Pour qui elle se prenait cette humaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que lui pour que ses frères soient toujours avec elle ? Il ne la laisserait pas faire ! Jamais ses frères et lui ne seraient séparés !

* * *

Soudain, ils entendent quelqu'un hurler le nom du senseï qui est resté dans les égouts pour surveiller les enfants et Mr O'Neil (surtout pour lui expliquer le critique de leur situation). Soupirant, il se redresse et sort en disant :

« Je dois vous laisser Mr O'Neil, j'ai encore du travail.

_Je comprends. soupire Kirby, sachant qu'il n'a aucun échappatoire pour l'instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, April et moi restons ici.

_Mes fils, surveillez April et soyez discret. Obéissez à Mr O'Neil comme si il était moi.

_Hai Senseï ! » répondent les trois aînés.

Michelangelo est le seul à ne pas répondre verbalement mais hoche la tête. Splinter sourit puis sort du repaire, laissant les enfants seuls avec Kirby qui sort son téléphone pour prévenir son travail qu'il ne pourra pas venir pendant quelques jours pour raison familiale.

* * *

Alors que ses frères proposent de faire le repérage de leurs chambres individuelles, le cadet de la fratrie s'éloigne sans bruit (chose rarissime chez lui) et s'enferme dans le dojo, prenant au passage une feuille et un pot à crayons. S'allongeant sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, il se met à dessiner un personnage qu'il colorie de vert avec une carapace et un bandana : une tortue seule, perdue dans le blanc de la feuille. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux lorsqu'il colorie le bandana de la tortue solitaire en orange avant d'ajouter des points pour les tâches de rousseurs. C'était comme ça qu'il se sentait à cet instant. Seul… et tout ça à cause d'April ! Les Humains étaient non seulement dangereux… mais c'était aussi des voleurs de famille ! Son père était enfermé par les Ninjas du Clan des Foots, clan qui avait tué la femme et la vraie fille du maître ninja, et ses frères l'avaient oubliés… ses frères préféraient April l'Humaine à Mikey le Doc Prankenstein.

Une larme tombe soudain sur sa feuille, lui faisant remarquant qu'il pleure. Mordant sa lèvre, Mikey essuie rageusement ses larmes, s'interdisant de pleurer, puis commence à griffonner un autre personnage, une autre tortue. Terminant de colorier le corps, il hésite un moment sur la couleur du bandana, le cœur serré en regardant les crayons bleu, rouge et mauve… puis sourit en attrapant le crayon noir. Lui au moins, il ne le laisserait jamais seul ! Mikey le sait ! Ils se l'étaient promis lors de leur première rencontre : toujours garder leur rendez-vous secret (même si Mikey n'avait pas su tenir sa langue) et ne poser que trois questions par jour pour apprendre à mieux connaître l'autre. Et surtout, ne jamais oublier l'autre !

Au lieu de colorier tout le bandana en noir, il se contente de tracer des cercles autour des yeux, comme des lunettes, et ajoute quelques points semblables à des tâches de rousseurs. Alors qu'il termine son dessin, il entend une voix derrière lui.

« C'est moi ça ? »

Le petit mutant sursaute en lâchant son crayon et se retourne… avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. En face de lui se tient une tortue mutante avec la peau de la même teinte que la sienne, aux grands yeux bleu ciel d'été avec des tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues et sourit amicalement. Il porte un bandana blanc avec les queues noires et des ronds noirs autour de ses yeux et son bras droit est couvert de cicatrices et pend sans vie.

« Haruki ! sourit Mikey en courant le serrer dans ses bras. Tu es venu…

_Je t'ai entendu m'appeler… répond l'autre en le serrant de son bras valide. Et je t'ai entendu pleurer… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Mikey ?

_Mes frères ne m'aiment plus… une Humaine est arrivée à la maison aujourd'hui…

_Une Humaine ? »

Mikey s'écarte, retenant ses larmes et lève les yeux vers son ami. Haruki le regarde, intrigué, attendant une réponse… mais le petit Hamato ne tient pas à s'expliquer d'avantage.

« Tu permets qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

_C'est une des trois questions du jour ?

_ **Haruki !** »

L'autre pousse un petit rire au visage agacé de son ami au bandana orange puis se lève pour prendre le dessin qui traîne sur le sol. Il l'observe avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es doué, Michelangelo ! Jamais personne ne m'a dessiné comme ça… sauf Po bien sûr mais même lui ne dessine pas aussi bien que toi. »

Le petit mutant rougit au compliment… mais son regard s'assombrit vite.

« Tu as de la chance de vivre dans la Vallée de la Paix. marmonne Mikey, attirant l'attention de Haruki. Vous êtes tous des animaux. Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher des Humains et la Paix y règne en permanence.

_C'est vrai… mais la Paix jour et nuit, c'est ennuyeux. Po et moi, on passe notre temps à s'inventer des combats imaginaires, on rêve de batailles et de guerriers en armures trop cool ! s'émerveille l'enfant en tournaillant dans la salle avant de soupirer. Des fois, j'envie ta vie, Mikey.

_Quoi ? Mais ta vie est bien plus cool que la mienne !

_Non… elle est juste plus tranquille… entre ma mère qui est toujours au temple pour aider Maître Shifu et mon père qui passe sa journée à préparer des nouilles, je trouve vite à m'ennuyer. Alors que toi et tes frères, vous vivez cacher ! Vous devez frapper vite et fort avant de disparaître ! Vous n'avez que 6 ans et vous êtes déjà de grands guerriers ! »

Michelangelo écarquille les yeux, incapable de croire que Haruki préférerait vivre caché dans les égouts comme lui plutôt que vivre au soleil dans la Vallée de la Paix. Voyant qu'il a mit son ami dans l'embarras mais persuadé qu'il se trompe en disant que ses frères n'aiment que l'Humaine et non lui, Haruki se redresse et dit :

« Et si on allait faire un tour dans les égouts ! Si tes frères ne t'aiment plus, ils ne remarqueront pas que tu es partit. »

Le plus jeune des Hamato relève la tête, sourit à l'idée et court vers la porte du dojo. Sans faire de bruits, les deux garçons passent devant Mr O'Neil qui essaye de s'expliquer au téléphone et sortent par le tourniquet. Voyant qu'ils n'ont pas été repérés, ils s'éloignent en courant dans les tunnels, jusqu'à un coin où Mikey a aménagé une petite cabane avec des couvertures et des coussins. Avec précaution, le petit au bandana orange allume la vieille lampe à pétrole que Donnie a bien voulu lui donner, éclairant l'endroit d'une douce lueur orangée. Une fois bien installés, Haruki sourit :

« Maintenant, les questions ! Je commence ! La dernière fois, tu m'as parlé de tes frères. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ton père ? »

Mikey sourit et commence à raconter l'histoire de leur père Splinter… ou Hamato Yoshi.

* * *

Kirby raccroche son téléphone avant de se lever pour voir où sont les enfants. Il retrouve April dans une pièce voisine avec les trois mutants aînés, celui au bandana bleu et celui au bandana rouge en train de se disputer à propos du rôle de leader. Le mutant au bandana mauve est assis dans un coin avec April et regarde ses frères en soupirant, marmonnant de lassitude. Mr O'Neil observe cela en souriant, amusé… avant de remarquer qu'il manque un des enfants.

« Un instant ! Où est votre petit frère ? » demande le père Humain.

La dispute stoppe nette et les trois aînés regardent tout autour d'eux, surpris de ne pas voir le visage souriant de leur cadet au bandana orange près d'eux. Il avait été plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une chambre à lui et il n'est pas là à chercher sa nouvelle antre ?

« Mikey ? Mikey où es-tu ? appelle Léo en sortant de la pièce, suivit par ses frères.

_ **Hé ! Cervelle d'oiseau !** Tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs ? ricane Raph… avant d'être mit au silence par un regard de son frère. Mikey ! Je blague ! Allez, montre-toi !

_ **Michelangelo !** » panique Donnie, sachant que leur frère ne partait jamais bien loin.

Le petit savant court vérifier dans leur chambre puis dans son laboratoire, visiblement fou d'inquiétude. Kirby court vérifier dans la cuisine, April et Raph dans le salon et Léo court voir dans le dojo. Mais comme les autres, il ne trouve rien… sauf un dessin et quelques crayons abandonnés sur le sol. Saisissant le papier, Léonardo voit tout de suite qu'il y a un problème : le fond est vide et non rempli par un paysage ensoleillé avec des fleurs et de l'herbe comme Mikey a l'habitude de faire et surtout aucun d'eux n'y apparaît. Le seul personnage dessiné en plus de son petit frère, c'est l'ami imaginaire de celui-ci ! Le petit leader se fige et comprend alors que l'impensable s'est produit.

« **Les gars !** hurle-t-il en courant hors du dojo pour retrouver ses frères. Mikey s'est enfui !

_ **Quoi ?** »

Sans aucune autre explication, il leur tend le dessin, sachant qu'ils comprendront très bien. Donnie pâlit, plaque sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux deviennent brillant de larmes en comprenant : leur petit frère s'était senti seul, abandonné, et avait fuit !

« Oh Mikey….

_Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! panique Raphaël. Senseï nous tuerait si il lui arrivait quelque chose !

_Même sans ça ! rouspète la tortue au bandana bleu. On ne peut pas laisser notre petit frère seul dans les égouts avec…

_Mikey a un frère jumeau ? » s'étonne April en prenant le dessin à son tour.

Kirby observe l'esquisse assez réussit compte tenu de l'âge du dessinateur et remarque en effet que les deux tortues dessinées se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Léonardo soupire en chassant les queues de son bandana derrière ses épaules et répond :

« Non. C'est simplement son ami imaginaire. Il lui parle parfois dans la journée.

_Mikey est persuadé que Haruki existe vraiment mais personne d'autre que lui ne peut le voir. soupire Donatello en s'assaillant sur le sol, quelques larmes de peur coulant sur ses joues. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit !? Il a toujours eu peur dans les égouts…

_C'est pour ça qu'il faut le retrouver rapidement ! s'exclame Léo en se tournant vers les humains. Dès qu'il sera seul sans ''Haruki'', il va se mettre à paniquer et les Foots risquent de l'entendre et de le tuer !

_Dans ce cas, allons-y tous ensemble ! déclare Kirby. Vous connaissez ces tunnels mieux que personne, les enfants. Vous nous guiderez, April et moi. Et si l'un de nous entends la voix de votre frère, il prévient les autres. Il faut que nous restions toujours groupés ! »

Les trois frères hochent la tête et, après que Kirby ait laissé une note pour Splinter au cas où il rentrerait plus tôt, tous sortent de la station météo et s'éloignent dans les tunnels.

* * *

« Et depuis, il vit avec nous dans les égouts et on doit vivre cacher de Shredder. » conclut Michelangelo avec un grand sourire.

Haruki le regarde avec un sourire semblable, rassuré de le voir heureux à nouveau.

« Et toi ? Tes parents, ils sont comment ? Je connais ton frère Po vu que tu m'en parles souvent mais je ne sais rien de tes parents. »

Le petit au bandana noir et blanc sourit et, prenant une grande inspiration, il raconte :

« Ma mère et mon père ne sont pas mariés. Maman dit qu'elle a laissé un homme derrière elle et qu'elle lui avait promis sa vie. Mais Papa est d'accord avec ça même si il l'aime de tout son cœur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Maman a rejoint le Village peu de temps après ma naissance et vu que Po et moi on s'entendait bien, elle est restée pour aider Papa à s'occuper de son fils.

_Po et toi, vous n'êtes pas frères ?

_Pas de sang. Mais on a grandit ensemble. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais connu d'autres frères que lui et, même si beaucoup se moquent de nous parce qu'on est différent, je ne laisserais jamais Po tout seul. »

Mikey sourit en voyant l'étincelle de joie dans les yeux de son ami… mais son regard s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Tu as de la chance… marmonne-t-il, attirant l'attention de Haruki. Ton frère t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes… peu importe ce qu'il arrive, vous restez ensemble… j'aimerais avoir autant de chance…

_Mikey… tu as trois frères et un père qui t'aiment plus que tout, j'en suis sûr.

_Peut-être avant… sanglote l'enfant en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Mais à cause de cette humaine, je n'ai plus rien ! »

Michelangelo sent quelques larmes coulés sur ses joues… mais il les essuie rageusement. Raphie disait toujours qu'un grand garçon ne pleure pas… alors il ne pleurerait pas !

Soudain, il sent le bras de Haruki qui l'enlace du mieux qu'il peut en le serrant contre lui, le forçant à poser son menton contre son épaule pendant que son ami pose son menton contre son front.

« Pleure, Michelangelo… certes, un sourire permet de surmonter toutes les situations, mais lorsque le cœur est trop lourd, verser quelques larmes permet de l'alléger. Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer. Ça fait même beaucoup de bien. »

N'y tenant plus, le petit mutant au bandana orange éclate en sanglots en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Les larmes coulent en cascade sur ses joues mais, étrangement, le nœud qui encercle son cœur se déserre, lui faisant énormément de bien. Haruki se met à fredonner doucement puis, un chant dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas s'échappe des lèvres du petit handicapé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonne le New-yorkais.

_Une berceuse que Maman a l'habitude de me chanter. Elle me l'a appris lorsqu'elle est partie pour le temple pour que je puisse me la chanter chaque soir.

_Je ne connais pas cette langue….

_C'est du Japonais. Maman parles aussi bien Chinois que Japonais. À vrai dire, elle est Japonaise d'origine.

_Mon père aussi est Japonais… comme tout ceux du Clan des Foots…

_Tu veux que je t'apprennes cette chanson ? Tu pourras lui montrer que tu connais quelques mots. »

Mikey regarde Haruki, surpris, mais hoche la tête. Le petit garçon au bras paralysé sourit et commence à chantonner :

 _Maware maware maware yo mizu kuruma maware_

 _Mawatte ohisan yon de koi_

 _Mawatte ohisan yon de koi_

 _Tori mushi kemono kusa ki hana_

 _Haru natsu aki fuyu tsure te koi_

 _Haru natsu aki fuyu tsure te koi_

 _Maware megure megure yo harukana toki yo_

 _Megutte kokoro o yobikaese_

 _Megutte kokoro o yobikaese_

 _Tori mushi kemono kusa ki hana_

 _Hito no nasake o hagukumite_

 _Matsu to shiki kaba ima kaeri komu_

 _Tourne sans fin moulin à eau tourne, Demain comme aujourd'hui et hier,_

 _Tourne et que le soleil éclaire la terre,_

 _Tourne et que le soleil éclaire la terre._

 _Oiseaux, insecte et bête sauvage, Feuillage, herbe, fleurs,_

 _Que viennent le printemps, l'été, l'automne avant l'hiver,_

 _Que viennent le printemps, l'été, l'automne avant l'hiver._

 _Tourne sans fin moulin à eau, tourne, Passé lointain m'entends-tu ?_

 _Reviens et donne moi mon pauvre cœur perdue,_

 _Reviens et donne moi mon pauvre cœur perdue._

 _Oiseaux, insecte et bête sauvage, Feuillage, herbe, fleurs,_

 _Nourrissent la clémence des hommes et leurs courages,_

 _Si j'apprends que tu m'attends,_

 _Je reviendrais sur le champs._

Mikey fronce les sourcils en entendant les mots japonais devenir des mots qu'il comprend. Il y avait une version américaine* de cette chanson japonaise ?

Ses paupières deviennent soudain lourdes et il papillonne, voulant rester éveillé avec Haruki… mais il finit par s'endormir, chantonnant d'une voix endormie avec son ami :

 _Tourne sans fin moulin à eau tourne, Demain comme aujourd'hui et hier,_

 _Tourne et que le soleil éclaire la terre._

 _Oiseaux, insecte et bête sauvage, Feuillage, herbe, fleurs,_

 _Portent la vie, donnent des fruits et puis meurent,_

 _Naissent, grandissent chaque jours et puis meurent._

 _Tombe la pluie, souffle le vent, que tourne sans fin la roue du temps_

 _Moulin à eau tourne et tourne à l'infini_

 _Jours après jours moulin à eau donne la vie..._

* * *

Donatello court dans les tunnels, le cœur serré par la peur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Mikey n'avait aucun secret pour lui et jamais au grand jamais il n'avait laissé son frère tout seul… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu que Mikey allait mal ? Pourquoi lui qui connaissait son petit frère mieux que quiconque n'avait pas vu les signes de sa fuite ?

« Ralenti, Donatello ! On va te perdre toi aussi ! » gronde gentiment Léonardo en courant après son cadet.

Donnie se force à s'arrêter pour attendre ses frères et ses amis mais son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses yeux sont brillants de larmes. Lorsque son frère aîné l'a rejoint, il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps et éclate en sanglots en se jetant dans les bras de Léo. Celui-ci est surprit car Donnie ne pleure jamais comme ça sans raison mais il comprend vite les larmes du petit en mauve.

« On va le retrouvé, Donnie. Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

_J'ai peur !… sanglote l'enfant, incapable de rester muet plus longtemps. Il n'a jamais été aussi loin tout seul ! Et si Shredder l'avait trouvé ? Et si il était prisonnier des Foots ? Et si ils… ?

_Hého ! Calme-toi, parano va ! s'exclame Raph en donnant une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son frère en larmes. Mikey est un imbécile, okay ! Mais il est quand même pas assez bête pour aller là où les Foots peuvent le trouver !

_Raph a raison. s'exclame April en prenant le visage de Donnie qui rougit en la sentant essuyer ses larmes. Je ne connais pas Michelangelo depuis longtemps mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Il vous aime plus que tout ! Alors même si il s'est sauvé seul dans les égouts, il n'aurait jamais mit vos vies en danger en se faisant prendre.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants. sourit Kirby en s'agenouillant à leur hauteur. Nous allons le retrouver. »

Donatello se force à sourire, ses pleurs aillant légèrement allégé son cœur, puis reprend les recherches avec une force nouvelle : il n'était pas seul ! Pas plus que son petit frère ! Et il allait de lui prouver !… dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

* * *

 _Voilà! Présentation d'un nouvel ami nommé Haruki (nom japonais signifiant "Esprit du Printemps") et je pense que les fans auront reconnu un univers assez proche de celui des TMNT même si il se passe plus en Chine qu'au Japon. la chanson que chante Haruki est la chanson "Oiseaux, Insectes et Bêtes Sauvages" du film "Le Conte de la Princesse Kaguya"_

 _Je tiens à préciser:_ _Mikey n'est pas fou! si vous avez vu le film "Souvenirs de Marnie", Haruki est plus ou moins pour Mikey ce que Marnie est pour Hana._

2* Il ne faut pas oublier que New-York est en Amérique ! Alors même si la fiction est française et que c'est la version française de cette chanson, Mikey l'entend en américain vu que c'est la seule langue qu'il parle. PS : la version anglaise/américaine de cette chanson s'intitule « Distant Time »


End file.
